Chance Encounters
by keistje
Summary: Yuki encounters a sympathetic soul. Gravitation Saiyuki fluff. Slight shounen-ai – YukiShuichi, SanzoGoku


Title: Chance Encounters  
  
Summary: Yuki encounters a sympathetic soul. Gravitation / Saiyuki fluff. Slight shounen-ai – Yuki/Shuichi, Sanzo/Goku  
  
Warning: G – Just a little Yuki/Shuichi and Sanzo/Goku shounen-ai. You can place Sanzo and Goku sometime after my story 'A Simple Kiss', so they are a couple. Yuki and Shuichi can be placed sometime after the anime ends.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned either Gravitation or Saiyuki, yaoi fangirls worldwide would be very, very happy. But I don't, so we have to make do with our imaginations and great fanfiction.  
  
Dedicated to stitcher2ficcer for encouraging me to see Gravitation, knowing I would love it, and for fangirling with me over all these lovely bishies. **_Big Hugs_**

---------------  
  
Yuki was not having a good day. Sure, he had agreed to go on this little jaunt with Shuichi, but it was only to stop his lover's whining. The singer had heard about this town from Hiro, had thought that the idea of a town modeling the past was a great idea, and would not leave Yuki alone until he had agreed to go with him. So now here they were, and Shuichi's excitement had only grown as the day had stretched on. He bounced from sign to sign, refusing to walk by any open door, and was currently staring in a shop window and talking non-stop.  
  
Yuki sighed silently and lit up another cigarette. The place was not his idea of fun, but it would not be that bad if it was not for the unseasonably warm weather. Not expecting it, they had both dressed warmer than necessary, and while Shuichi did not seem to be bothered by it, Yuki could feel the sweat running down his back. Even with his jacket slung over his shoulder, he was still warmer than he liked. He scanned the street in front of him, ignoring the rambling young man behind him, watching the few people that had braved the warmth to explore this far corner of the town. For some reason the lack of a crowd made the place more authentic than the rest had felt, and the blonde felt himself relax slightly. This really was not that bad a place, he admitted to himself.  
  
He was just beginning to turn back to see what Shuichi was exclaiming over when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was not anything particularly strange about the man Yuki was looking at, if you did not count his unusual clothes and his bright blonde hair. A long off- white robe brushed the ground as he walked, long sleeves covered his hands, and he seemed to be wearing some sort of document around his shoulders. He would have looked out of place in front of NG Studios, but here, in this flashback from the past, he seemed to fit right in.  
  
And then the man turned, and Yuki started slightly as gold met piercing violet. The distance between them was slight, but it felt to Yuki as if they were separated by a great divide. As he stared, he noticed a red dot on the man's forehead, and long forgotten teachings dragged themselves to the forefront of his memory. A... chakra? This man had a chakra? While Yuki knew that there were still those marked as close to the gods, he had never personally seen one, despite growing up in the temple. Now that he thought about it, he would swear that was a copy of a sutra around the man's shoulders.  
  
The two blondes stared at each other from across the street. Yuki felt an odd communion with this man, although he wondered why. He was so caught up in his contemplation of the stranger that he jumped slightly when Shuichi laid a hand on his arm. "Yuki? Are you okay?"  
  
Yuki spared a quick glance down at his lover before his eyes snapped back to the stranger. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you—"  
  
He was about to say more when another person approached the man – the monk, Yuki corrected himself, though he did not know how he knew it. This person was shorter, younger, the spark of life shining brightly in every move he made. His clothing was odd – though not as odd as the monk's – and he wore strange spikes on his shoulders, and an even stranger golden crown was fit snugly on his forehead. Before he even looked across the street to see them, this young man had mirrored Shuichi's action, laying a hand on the monk's arm. Seeming to realize that he did not have his friend's – lover's? Yuki knew it to be true – attention, the younger man looked over and saw him. Yuki was stunned to see golden eyes watching him warily. His own eyes were the only ones of that color that Yuki had ever seen, and it was not until now that he realized how startling they were.  
  
Shuichi's hand on his arm tightened suddenly, and Yuki looked down to see the young man staring at the strangers as well. Again he found his eyes drawn back to the pair across the street. There was something... something about them, he did not know what it was, but it was odd and comfortable all at the same time. He heard Shuichi take a breath to speak, and saw the brunette across the street breathe at the same time. "Yuki, who are those people?" He did not have to be within hearing distance to know the young man he was staring at had just asked the same question.  
  
Yuki ignored the question, just as the monk did, and as their gazes met, felt as if they were communicating. The stranger raised his shoulders slightly, as if to say, 'What can you do?' A small smile flitted across Yuki's face, and he copied the action, this time saying, 'Nothing. Just love them.' The man seemed to agree, and smiled slightly.  
  
Silence continued to reign between both pairs, and then the two younger men moved at the same time. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's eat!" Shuichi stated cheerfully, tugging on his arm. Again, Yuki would swear that the same words had come out of the young brunette's mouth. A golden brow on each side of the street quirked, and the two older men shared a wry smile. Feeling oddly content, Yuki turned to the pink-haired young man. "Alright. Quit pulling on me. What do you want to get?"  
  
Shuichi began to prattle on about a restaurant he had seen when they had first come into the town, and they headed down the path. They were about to round the corner to the next street when Yuki paused and looked back. Expecting to see the pair either standing where they had been or heading the other way, he was surprised to see that there was no one there. Shuichi looked back as well, and in an odd tone of voice, said, "They're gone. But it's alright."  
  
Yuki looked down at him, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"It's alright. They're gone, but they're gone together."  
  
He did not know why that answer satisfied him, but it did. Wrapping his arm around Shuichi's shoulders, Yuki steered him around the corner. "Okay, where was this place again...?"  
  
--Owari--  
  
---------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Why? I don't really know. Probably because I love both these pairings, and I just couldn't overlook the similarities. And two beautiful blondes makes me swoon!  
  
Thanks to iamzuul for editing this for me! I just love you! Saiyuki fans should check out her story 'Fear Itself', it's just **_full_** of delicious angst and tension.  
  
Bleedformeee, you rock! Thanks for checking this out! You're a sweetie! I wouldn't have gotten into all this lovely yaoi without your help!


End file.
